


Flout

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [175]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of proclivity. Ziva's interrogation is started. Or is it?The most amazing Cover art by Red_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/24/1999 for the word [flout](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/10/24/flout).
> 
> flout  
> To treat with contempt and disregard; to show contempt for.  
> To mock, to scoff.  
> Mockery, scoffing.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719), [Reticent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111), [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652), [Vituperate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8072755), [Foment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086192), [Contumely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098882), [Aesthete](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8115070), [Nefarious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8122312), and [Proclivity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8130707).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism. Sorry it's so short. Muse is still debating what will happen. So get your ideas in now if you have something specific you want to see. You never know muse may take a liking to it and add it in.

# 

Flout

“The meaning of this?” Fornell scoffed. “You should know. You’re the one who tried to flout our laws by passing secret information back to Israel. Back to your father, I should say. And where is your father now? He’s with his perfect family and has left you out to dry.”

“What’s your point?” Ziva sighed, beyond annoyed with Fornell’s chattering. She was beginning to think she’d prefer solitary.

“My point is that the one you sent information to has left you hanging and I wonder what you’re going to do about it. Clearly, he has no loyalty to you, so why should you be loyal to him?” Fornell questioned pointedly.

“What exactly is it that you want to know? And why should I tell you? I’m already a traitor as far as you’re concerned. What good will telling you do?” Ziva demanded belligerently.

Kort snorted. This girl clearly didn’t have any idea what she was mixed up in now. “You think you’re so smart? Your father clearly will do nothing to save you. He has the perfect family now. And you, you’re just a washed up spy and not even a decent one at that. The only way you can help yourself now is to tell Fornell everything, but you’re too stupid to realize that.”

“Who are you, to even address me as such? You know nothing about me.” Ziva glared at the man in the corner.

Kort laughed. “I am Trent Kort and I know far more about you than you do about me. I will not suggest you take my advice for you are too stubborn for that, but I am a much better spy than you’ll ever be and know far more than you think I do.” Kort looked Ziva up and down dismissively.

Fornell broke in trying to bring things back to the point of the interrogation and the reason they were all in here. “Anyway do you wish to try and trade evidence on your father or any other Mossad operations or operatives? I make no promises about how it will affect your sentencing. That’s up to the DA, but I could put in a good word for you if the information is right.”

“No.” Ziva responded shortly, not bothering to elaborate. She didn’t know what was going on with her family, but she wasn’t quite ready to betray everyone.

“Then we have nothing to talk about.” Fornell headed for the door.

“Wait.” Ziva called out.

**Author's Note:**

> [Sesquipedalian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8146340) follows after this one. Though it's also the next in dictionary.com word order.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
